


Sugar Plumb Kisses

by MoonlightPastime



Series: Holiday Fics for the Discord Cryptids [6]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Baking, Dancing, Fluff, Holiday Silliness, M/M, Marlene being the ACTUAL cutest thing- like always., Multi, POV switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightPastime/pseuds/MoonlightPastime
Summary: The holidays have arrived and so has their very favourite Honeybee.
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Barret Wallace, Cloud Strife/Barret Wallace/Original Character
Series: Holiday Fics for the Discord Cryptids [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073276
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Other Rhifealachian AUs





	Sugar Plumb Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neon/gifts).



> Merry Christmas and Happiest of holidays lovely neon! I hope I did your darling sweetheart even a little justice. Here's a bit of holiday cheer in thanks for always being so damn sweet to us all!
> 
> Also for other readers: There are a not insignificant amount of references to neon's own INCREDIBLE Clarret works. Please, please go read them if you haven't!! (remove the space between .org and /series lol)
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org /series/1858192

“Glen’s here!”

The call echoes through Seventh Heaven. Bright and sweet as the vanilla-scented air. Marlene rushes back into the kitchen. Her plaid apron spotted here and there with flour and powdered sugar. A smear of chocolate on one cheek. Barret laughs when he sees the state of her. Kneeling down to attempt to clear the mess off her face at least. He doesn’t get very far. Marlene all but vibrating in place with excitement.

Cloud huffs, a quiet amused sound as he pries himself carefully from the treat laden table. Edging out of the kitchen to head for the front door. Sees the vague approaching silhouette through the frost and decor laden windows. Tugs it open just as Glen his the top of the short flight of stairs

“Oh. Good evening Cloud. It’s lovely to see you.”

“Hey. C’mon in.”

“Thank you very much.” Glen replies. A reflexively dip of his head as he steps into the warm interior. Unwinding the blue striped scarf carefully from around his neck and plucking the pale blue earmuffs from his head. Cloud takes them and his coat off the boot room. Waving off Glen’s cheery gratitude.

“They’re in the kitchen.” He calls over his shoulder as he vanishes. Comes back a few moments later to the sight of Glen’s boots neatly tucked away beside the door. Snow already melting from them in the warmth.

It’s not at all a surprise to find Marlene’s monopolized Glen’s attention from the word go. Glen’s crouched down beside her. Wide eyed and sweet as he listens to her tales of their daily baking adventures. Dragging him along to point out squares, cookies, pies and cakes. Each with somehow more enthusiasm than the last.

“What’s _your_ favourite treat Glen?” Marlene asks after what has to be at least five minutes of non-stop chatter. Her earnest brown eyes meeting Glen’s. Glen doesn’t miss so much as a beat. Expression shifting to a careful thoughtfulness as he taps his chin.

“Hmm...well, you know Miss Marlene I can’t say I have a ‘favourite’. But—” “There was an old recipe my gran used to make sometimes. Have you ever heard of sugar plums?”

“You mean like the fairy in that story?”

Glen giggles, “Yes I suppose that _is_ the most popular sort, isn’t it? But these are sugar plums you’re meant to eat.”

“Can we make some?”

“Well, I’d have to see if we have the right ingredients...”

“I can grab anything we’re missing.” Cloud volunteers from his place in the doorway. Arms crossed easily over his chest. Glen blinks at him, deep brown eyes sparkling with quiet surprise before his ever present smile widens.

“How sweet. But I’m sure we’ll have most of it here. It’s a rather simple recipe.”

A few minutes of puttering about and Glen comes to the conclusion that really the only thing they're ‘desperate’ for would be a bit of dried fruit.

“But it isn’t _really_ necessary. I’m sure we can.”

“It’s not a problem. Gotta run out anyway.” Cloud replies. Already tugging a beanie over his head and gloves over his hands. He tosses a glance at Barret, unsurprised when the big man nods. Face oddly serious, especially for him. “Marlene? You wanna come?”

“Yeah!”

The girl dashes off quick as a flash after tossing her dirtied apron at her father. When she returns Cloud catches her. Managing to wrangle her in place long enough to get the mess scrubbed properly off her face.

“Back in a bit.”

“Take your time, ain’t no rush.” Barret replies with a smile. Following to watch as they and Marlene trundle off into the cold winter’s eve. Loading up quickly on Fenrir. Cloud tucks a helmet over Marlene’s beanie, goggles over his eyes and kicks the engine into gear. With one last glance back at the bar the two of them take off down the street.

~~~~~~

“Just you three this evening?”

“Yeah. Girls are out on a date night.” Barret nods with a chuckle, shutting the door once the sound of Cloud’s bike can’t be heard over the night time quiet.

“How lovely for them.” Glen replies, rubbing his bare hands together against the sharp cold. Barret reaches over. Big hand enveloping Both of Glens. The Bee smiles at him, muttering a quiet “Thank you.”

“Really good seein’ you again.” Barret says, massaging Glen’s chilled hands. Keeps it up even long after they’ve warmed beneath the furnace of his body heat. A slight frown on his face as he takes in the tired circles hovering just beneath Glen’s eyes. “That Rhodea fella ain’t workin’ you too hard, is he?”

“No, no. Of course not. Andi’s a darling to us all.” Glen bats away his concern with ease. Nothing, but sincerity on his face “Just the trip down here is all.”

“Hmm.”

That’s fair enough, Barret supposes. The trip from Costa to here is a long one even without winter weather to contend with.

“Well, I’m real glad you made it safe.”

“Me too.” Glen replies and there’s a warm spark in his eyes that drags an easy, echoing smile onto Barret’s face. The two of them shift. Glen arching up to brace his hands on Barret’s broad shoulders. Leaning up and in as Barret dips. Kissing each slow and easy. Lingering little presses that grow just a touch firmer as the rush of being together once again settles comfortably around them.

“Been too long.” Barret murmurs as they part. Glen just hums his agreement, dropping back to the flat of his feet. “You know, if I recall correctly, I owed you dance.”

“Yes, I believe you did.” Glen giggles, and Barret grins. Yeah not his finest moment maybe, a little too much to drink one night. And not the question he’d actually wanted to ask. Still, he’d meant it and damn Spike ain’t ever indulged his love of dance. Least not without throwing up that stupid, stubborn front. Glen’s a whole lot easier on that front.

“We got some time to kill. What’d you say?”

“I say that sounds positively wonderful.”

Barret beams and hustles off to pilfer the box of holiday tunes they’ve had playing since the first day of December. Easy to find his favourite, so near to the top despite the chaos of the rest of the box. He passes it off to Glen to load into the old jukebox while he shuffles about chairs and shoves around tables to make space.

Music lifts into the air not long after Barret’s hauled the last stool out of the way. He glances over and another flicker of warmth settles in his chest. Glen’s standing by Seventh Heaven’s ‘public’ tree. The pretty lights sparkling in his gorgeous eyes.

A contented hum rumbles in Barret’s throat. Catches Glen’s attention and the dancer turns back to him. Smiles and floats light as the damn Bee Rhodea call’s ‘em after across the floor. Reaches out to grasp the hand Barret holds out in offer. Takes it and laughs, delight in the sound as Barret pulls him in and spins him. All in step to the cheery tunes pulsing from the jukebox.

Glen fits real good into the curve of his arm. Looks even better when he tilts his head against Barret’s shoulder and gazes up at him with those pretty dark eyes.

“Why Mr. Barret. I’d no idea you were so accomplished.”

“Oh you ain’t seen anything yet, darlin’. I ain’t tapped my toes in a long time and I don’t plan on stoppin’ anytime soon.”

Glen giggles again and the sound of it’s like someone’s drippin’ pure sunshine into Barret’s ears. Makes him feel a rush of joy and warmth.

“Ah I see. Well, I’m sure I can keep up.”

“I’m sure you can too.”

They dance for what has to be damn near an hour. Shifting out of lively canters that send them spinning out to all corners. To slower two steps that have them swaying into each other. Caught in a real slow one when Barret catches the noise of an engine outside again. Hums against Glen’s lips again. Squeezing that solid waist tight to keep the other arched against him a moment more.

They part with a gentle smack. Harder to spot Glen’s pretty flush, specially compare to Spike and how damn ghostly he is by comparison, but it's still one of Barret’s favourite things in the world.

Glen’s just sinking back to his feet when the door gets pushed open and Marlene almost tumbles right through, arms full of something or other. Barret chuckles and eyes Cloud as the other follows in her wake. Got a couple things tucked in his arm too and honestly, Barret shoulda known it wouldn’t just be a necessities trip. Ah well. That’s what the holiday’s are for right? Indulging things a little more than they usually do.

Marlene seems halfway through a thought, still gabbing sweetly at Cloud as she stamps her boots on the rug. Glen glides forward, kneeling to help her get them and her other gear off since she very stubbornly doesn’t want to let go of her package.

“-and they had peaches too!”

“Oh my that sounds positively wonderful. Thank you so much for going out to get them.”

“You’re welcome!” Marlene beams, making a beeline for the kitchen as soon as she’s loosed from the confines of her jacket.

“What’s all this?” Glen asks as he gets back to his feet, nodding towards the bags in Cloud’s arms.

“Surprise.” Cloud replies evenly and hell. It’s ridiculous how adorable that chilly flush sitting across the bridge of his nose is. Makes his freckles pop even though they’ve faded from their summertime darkness with the onset of winter.

Glen evidently thinks so too. Dipping in to press his lips to one of them briefly.

“I love surprises.” He says, voice a quiet purr. Barret chuckles at the way Cloud’s eyes widen. The flush on his face is definitely not just from the cold anymore. Gives up a couple of the bags to Glen without a fuss in his surprise. The dancer winks at him, spins on a heel and trails Marlene to the kitchen as she calls for them.

“Comin’ angel!” Barret calls back, but hovers as he waits for Cloud to dress down again. “Shops busy?”

“Yep.” Cloud replies, toeing off his boots and tucking them neatly to the side. His voice a lower hum as his eyes dart towards the doorway. “Picked up that thing you wanted for him too.”

Oh ho.

“Well that was mighty sweet of you.”

Cloud huffs. “Just hope Marlene doesn’t spill the beans before tomorrow.”

“You worry too much.” Barret says with a good-natured roll of his eyes. Sure Marlene slipped up once last year, but it wasn’t _that_ big of a deal. Barret coulda spelled it out for him in the damn sky and Cloud’d still’ve looked shocked by the ring that’s sittin’ pretty on his finger right now. “C’mon.”

The two of them head into the kitchen, finding both Glen and Marlene already about to their elbows in baking. Measuring out ingredients as Glen sweetly talks her through all the steps. Letting Marlene do anything that doesn’t require knives or roasting over the stove. Quick to shower her with praise when his baby girl nails it every time.

Before long they're all getting hands on though. Scooping out heaps of the odd sticky dough and rolling in a pan full of sparkling sugar. Glen even shows them a trick to do colorful ones and before long they have a pretty stack of (slightly odd shaped) ‘sugar plums’ ready to be devoured.

After supper of course.

Once the kitchen’s tidied they all head back out to the main room. Settling in booths with quiet carols humming the background. Marlene _insists_ they read ‘the Nutcracker’ twice because it’s the one with the sugar plum fairy in it.

The sugar plums they made are actually pretty good. Nutty, sticky little things with just a hint of sweet from the sugar coating. A real nice balance honestly.

Eventually Marlene burns through all her energy. Winds up passing out in Barret’s lap. Mumbling sweetly into his chest as she curls up. Barret’s who chest about cracks open his heart feels so full. His baby girl in his arms and both the men he loves to his right.

He tries not to wake Marlene up, but he swears she’s taking after Cloud sometimes. Stirring as he gets to his feet. Blinking her sweet eyes up at him. Barret meets her with a smile.

“C’mon angel. Time to get you to bed, or else Santa’s not gonna have time to show up.”

“Do you think he knows Glen’s here?”

“Oh I’m sure he does darlin. He’s real smart.”

Marlene giggles but nods. Fusses and turns in his grip till she gets to hug Cloud around the neck. Even plants a sleepy sweet kiss on his cheek. And Glen’s too, which seems to rock the little honeybee to his core. Eyes going huge and then soft as anything as he smiles.

The quiet calls of ‘goodnight’ follow Barret up the creaky stairs. Prods Marlene gently through her little night routine and before long has her all tucked up in bed with her favourite little carbuncle doll in her arms.

“G’night daddy.”

“Good night Marlene. You sleep real good, okay? I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Mm hmm! Love you daddy.”

“I love you too, baby girl.” Barret replies. Pressing a kiss to her forehead before he quietly shuffles out of the room. Closing the door with a soft click behind him and taking the old stairs carefully so he doesn’t make too much noise.

Peeks his head around the corner and is very unsurprised to find Glen and Cloud still on the couch. Though a fair bit more tangled up than they’d been a few minutes ago. Cloud’s got his arm around Glen’s waist. Shoved into the corner of the couch as Glen crouches a little over him. Hands sliding down the firm lines of Cloud’s chest. Barret ain’t surprised by the quiet noises Cloud’s makin’ either. Blondie’s been busy too the last while. The Service always a fucking gong show during the holiday rush. It’s only the last year or so that Barret’s talked him into taking a damn _break_ at least on Christmas Eve.

_Touch starved bastard._

“Quit lurking like a creep and get over here.” Cloud gripes at him after a moment, Glen blinking surprised over his shoulder.

Honestly, just _general_ bastard sometimes. Barret thinks with a grumble just heads over. Ain’t like he’s going to miss spending time with either of ‘em while they’re here.

“Don’t gotta stop on my account.” He rumbles, settling in on the empty part of the couch. Cloud rolls his eyes and Glen giggles. Shifting back as Cloud sits up again.

“Weren’t doing nothin’.”

“Aww. That certainly didn’t seem like ‘nothing’ to me.” Glen mock pouts a little, but his teasing smile’s a dead give away. He leans to sink comfortably against Barret’s side. The big man happy to let Glen tuck up against him all cozy. Especially if Spike’s gonna be a shit about it.

Still workin’ on that whole ‘no walls’ thing around other people.

Cloud gazes at them. Something quiet and considering in his bright eyes. Blue green flickering odd in the colored tree lights like they always do. Something shadowy dipping between them a moment.

“You tired?” He asks and Barret realizes quickly the questions directed not at him, but Glen. Knew he wasn’t just picturing those faint racoon marks. ‘Specially if Spike’s picking up on ‘em too.

Glen just hums, nodding a little absently. “Been busy the last while. Since Andi gave me leave to skip the show tomorrow _and_ on New Years, I’ve been helping out everywhere else I can. Still feel a little bad since everyone else is stressing over it. I thought poor Claude was going to start crying when he couldn’t find his bag the other night.”

“Don’t mean you gotta go overworking yourself either.” Barret grumbles. Knows Cloud agrees though he doesn’t say anything himself. Just reaching out to rest a hand on Glen’s raised knee. “We can turn in if ya want. Like I said, Santa ain’t gonna come while we’re all still up.”

Glen laughs, sweet and breathy. “Oh? I didn’t realize he was still coming to call on stuffy old grown ups.”

Barret rolls his eyes and jostles Glen a little. Mumbling “Ain’t that old yet kid.” Under his breath. Then his lips split on a slightly wicked grin. Gaze turning to where Cloud’s walking across the room, heading for the kitchen. Maybe to make them a nightcap or something, like he often does when he ain’t tired, but everyone else is.

“Maybe we can talk Spike into dressin’ up again.”

“Told you it was a one time thing.” Cloud’s immediate, no nonsense tone has both him and Glen laughing again.

“Oh my god, please tell me you have pictures.” Glen pleas through his giggles.

“Oh I’m sure I’ve got one or two stashed somewhere.” He assures the other man, ignoring the faint, but pained groan he hears echoing out of the kitchen. “Got something else for you too. If you don’t mind opening a gift early, of course.”

“I told you I love surprises.” Glen replies, obliging when Barret gently nudges him up. Climbs gracefully to his feet and wanders over to admire the tree once more when Barret begs for ‘just a minute.’

Sure enough Cloud’s brewing something up. Smells damn good too. Cloud gestures over his shoulder, pointing to the counter when the innocuous little box waits for Barret. Sweet, like a lot of things about ol’ Spike. Barret ambles over, hooking an arm around that lean waist. Tucking over Cloud’d carefully and nosing at his ear.

“You good with all this still?”

“Yeah.” Cloud replies. A little distant, but it’s not a bad kind. Barret sees that easy peace hovering in those incredible eyes. Bright as the damn stars outside. “Gonna do it last year too right?”

True enough.

“Hey.” Barret calls, finally getting Cloud’s attention on him. Leans into kiss that stubborn, pretty mouth gently. Holds the kid close and tight against him another moment. Voice a gentle rumble as they part. “I love you, Cloud.”

“Love you too.” Cloud replies. With an ease that still makes Barret’s heart feel like it wants to burst right outta his chest. Then Spike jerks his chin towards the door. “Go on. Been waiting long enough.”

And that’s damn true. For all of them.

Barret heads off, leaving Cloud to his thing while he does his. Scoops up the box from the counter and pops it open. Eyes the pretty twisted silver band with it’s tiny line of jewels. Takes a deep breath to push back the nerves that _still_ wanna rise up the back of his throat.

“Alright, you can do this.” Barret reminds himself. Closing the box again with a little snap as he steps out into the main room once more. Pretty easy to push back the rest of them. Spotting Glen basically haloed by the tree lights even as he turns back around to face Barret. That familiar, beautiful smile on his full mouth. Barret’s heart turns over. A swell of emotion that’s got the world blurring a little.

The ring’s a perfect fit. Just the same way Glen is.


End file.
